Unexpected
by daisy-green
Summary: Nur ne kleine AU-Story, die mir so einfiel: Die Managerin B'Elanna lernt den Barkeeper Tom kennen...


Disclaimer: Paramount Kategorie: Voyager, AU/Love Pairing: B'Elanna & Tom Archiv: Meine kleine Homepage www.schlaubi-schlumpf-jule.de.vu =) Summary: Erde, 20./21. Jahrhundert: Die Managerin B'Elanna verliert ihren Job und lernt den Barkeeper Tom kennen... AN: Da war diese spontane Idee, die musste ich unbedingt weiter verfolgen... =) Wie findet ihr's? =)  
  
Unexpected  
  
Wieder wachte B'Elanna mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen auf, sie fühlte sich hundeelend. Vor nicht einmal vier Stunden war sie schlafen gegangen, und nun musste sie schon wieder ins Büro. Sie hasste diesen Job, warum also hängte sie nicht einfach alles an den Nagel? Wahrscheinlich liebst du es, bis zum Umfallen zu arbeiten und kein bisschen Anerkennung dafür zu bekommen, dachte sie seufzend bei sich. Sie nahm eine kalte Dusche, spülte eine Kopfschmerztablette mit einer Tasse Kaffee herunter und fuhr dann zur Arbeit.  
  
Als B'Elanna in ihrem Büro angekommen war, wunderte sie sich, wo der Aktenstapel war, der noch gestern auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag. Kes, die Assistentin ihrer Chefin kam herein.  
"Mrs. Janeway will Sie sprechen!" B'Elanna verdrehte die Augen und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Was wollte die denn schon wieder? Sie klopfte und betrat das Büro. Kathryn Janeway saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und machte ein ernstes Gesicht. Sie deutete auf einen Stuhl.  
"B'Elanna, bitte setzen Sie sich." Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und sah ihre Chefin fragend an.  
"B'Elanna, wie Sie wissen, läuft es zur Zeit nicht so gut mit der Firma. Deshalb hat der Aufsichtsrat beschlossen, einige Stellen zu kürzen. Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Ihre davon betroffen ist. Als Abfindung erhalten Sie noch zwei Monatsgehälter. Bitte räumen Sie Ihren Schreibtisch innerhalb dieser Woche und -"  
"Was?!" B'Elanna konnte es nicht glauben. Da hatte sie fünf Jahre für diese Firma gearbeitet, nein, gelebt, nur um dann fristlos gekündigt zu werden. Sie spürte, wie Wut in ihr aufkam. Sie stand auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
"Ihre Abfindung können Sie sich sonstwohin stecken!"  
"B'Elanna..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte sie hinaus und knallte die Tür zu. Als sie das Gebäude verlassen hatte, lief sie einfach in irgendeine Richtung.  
  
Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, war es bereits später Nachmittag. Erst jetzt realisierte sie wirklich, was passiert war. Einfach so gekündigt. Sie lehnte sich gegen eine Hauswand und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Und nun? Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Als sie aufblickte, sah sie eine Bar. Wenn sie sowieso arbeitslos war, konnte sie sich auch mal richtig betrinken. In dem kleinen Raum war es schummrig, und ihre Augen brauchten einige Sekunden, um sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Viel war nicht los, in einer Ecke saß ein alter Mann mit einem Bierglas, und an der rechten Wand spielten zwei Männer Dart. B'Elanna setzte sich an den Tresen, der Barkeeper drehte sich in ihre Richtung.  
"Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?"  
"Irgend etwas mit viel Alkohol." Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue, stellte ihr aber dann ein Glas mit klarer Flüssigkeit hin.  
"Ich bin übrigens Tom." B'Elanna sah nicht einmal auf.  
"Schön für Sie."  
"Jetzt müssten Sie mir nur noch Ihren Namen verraten."  
"Warum sollte ich das tun?"  
"Warum nicht?" Sie seufzte.  
"B'Elanna."  
"Interessanter Name. Woher kommt er?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich gebe Ihnen gern die Nummer meiner Mutter, warum fragen Sie nicht sie?", gab sie bissig zurück.  
"Sind Sie immer so, oder hatten Sie heute nur einen schlechten Tag?"  
"Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?", fauchte sie ihn an. Tom war aber nicht bereit, einfach so aufzugeben, sie hatte seine Neugier geweckt.  
"B'Elanna... Sie sehen einfach so aus, als ob Sie darüber reden wollen..."  
"Und warum sollte ich es ausgerechnet Ihnen erzählen?"  
"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht weil ich gerade hier bin und Ihnen gerne zuhöre." Er lächelte sie sanft an.  
"Ich habe meinen Job verloren, das ist alles. Nachdem ich für diese Firma fünf Jahre praktisch gelebt habe." Sie zögerte, dann redete sie weiter. "Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich dem ganzen jetzt so nachtrauere. Ich meine, eigentlich habe ich diesen Job gehasst..." Sie seufzte, dann leerte sie das Glas vor sich in einem Zug. "Noch eins von diesem Zeug, bitte."  
"Meinen Sie, es hilft, wenn Sie sich jetzt betrinken?" B'Elanna nickte.  
"Ja." Tom lächelte.  
"Okay, wie Sie meinen."  
  
Die Bar hatte sich langsam gefüllt, und Tom war mit den anderen Gästen beschäftigt, ab und zu füllte er B'Elannas Glas. Spät in der Nacht war sie dann die einzige, Tom wollte schließen.  
"B'Elanna? Sie sollten nach Hause gehen."  
"Ich will noch was trinken!" Das Sprechen fiel ihr inzwischen deutlich schwer, und beinahe kippte sie von ihrem Stuhl. Er stützte sie beim Stehen.  
"Ich denke, Sie haben für heute genug getrunken. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie nach Hause."  
  
Vor ihrer Haustür angekommen, suchte er in ihrer Tasche nach dem Schlüssel, drinnen legte er sie vorsichtig aufs Bett und deckte sie zu.  
"Tom...", murmelte sie.  
"Schlafen Sie. Morgen werden Sie einen mächtigen Kater haben." Sie zog ihn zu sich ans Bett.  
"Wissen Sie, wie lange mich kein Mann mehr geliebt hat?" Leise flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: "Schlaf mit mir!" Dann versuchte sie ihn zu küssen, doch er schob sie von sich weg.  
"B'Elanna..." Enttäuscht drehte sie sich von ihm weg.  
"Findest du mich nicht attraktiv genug?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, das ist es nicht. Du bist wunderschön. Aber du würdest dich dafür hassen, und mich auch, weil ich die Situation ausgenutzt habe." Sie funkelte ihn böse an, doch er ging einfach.  
  
Tom hatte Recht behalten, B'Elanna hatte am nächsten Morgen in der Tat mit einem Kater zu kämpfen. Außerdem plagte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie sich nicht mehr an sehr viel des vergangenen Abends erinnern konnte. Allerdings wusste sie noch, dass sie versucht hatte, Tom zu küssen. Also entschied sie sich dafür, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. In der Hoffnung, dass er wieder um die selbe Zeit in der Bar sein würde, machte sie sich am Nachmittag auf den Weg dorthin. Und sie hatte Glück, er war gerade dabei, ein paar Gläser abzutrocknen, als sie eintrat. Als er sie erkannte, lächelte er sie an.  
"Hey."  
"B'Elanna, hi. Willst du dich schon wieder betrinken?", fragte er sie grinsend. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, vielleicht morgen wieder", erwiderte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur für mein Verhalten gestern entschuldigen. Ich hab mich ziemlich daneben benommen."  
"Das ist okay, du bist nicht die erste Betrunkene, mit der ich zu tun hatte." Sie setzte sich. "Das beruhigt mich etwas, denke ich." Er sah ihr in die Augen.  
"Was wirst du jetzt tun, wegen deinem Job, meine ich?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Mir einen neuen suchen. Was bleibt mir denn sonst für eine Möglichkeit?" Er zögerte kurz.  
"B'Elanna, hör mal. Nach dem, was du mir gestern erzählt hast, warst du nie sonderlich glücklich mit deiner Arbeit. Vielleicht solltest du erst mal eine Pause machen." Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Gibt es nicht irgend etwas, was du schon immer mal tun wolltest? Oder einen Ort, an den du mal reisen willst? Irgend einen Traum, den du dir schon immer mal erfüllen wolltest, weißt du, was ich meine?" Sie nickte.  
"Ich denke, nur so kommst du wirklich wieder zu Kräften. Werde glücklich, B'Elanna!" Nachdenklich blickte sie ihn an.  
"Vielleicht hast du ja sogar Recht. Ich meine, so kann mein Leben auf keinen Fall weitergehen. Ich will nicht nur für einen Job leben, sondern für mich." Sie lächelte ihn an.  
"Danke. Ich habe dringend jemanden gebraucht, der mir ins Gewissen redet, mir die Augen öffnet." Er legte seine Hand auf ihre.  
"Gern geschehen. Und, weißt du nun, was du tun wirst?" Sie dachte kurz nach.  
"Als ich 17 war, wollte ich unbedingt quer durch Europa trampen, aber irgendwie bin ich von diesem Plan abgekommen. Vielleicht sollte ich das nachholen." Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an.  
"Klingt gut. Dann fahren wir jetzt zu deiner Wohnung, du packst alles Nötige zusammen, und dann nichts wie los zum Flughafen!"  
"Was, jetzt gleich?"  
"Na klar, sonst überlegst du es dir vielleicht noch anders!"  
  
Am Flughafen erfuhren sie, dass in einer halben Stunde ein Flieger nach Paris gehen würde, und noch Plätze frei wären. In der Halle verabschiedeten sich die beiden voneinander.  
"Also, nochmal danke für alles, Tom." Er umarmte sie.  
"Werde glücklich, okay? Und schick mir mal eine Karte. Machs gut." B'Elanna drehte sich um und ging auf ihr Flugzeug zu. Tom sah ihr lange nach. Wie konnte er so eine Frau nur gehen lassen...  
  
Im Flugzeug setzte sich B'Elanna auf ihren Platz und sah aus dem Fenster. War es das, was sie wollte? Oder würde sie auch denn nicht hier auch glücklich werden können?  
  
Tom wollte nicht sehen, wie der Flieger abhob, also ging er. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme.  
"Tom!" Langsam drehte er sich um. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, sie war doch eben eingestiegen... B'Elanna fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn lange. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, lächelte sie ihn an.  
"Ich habe beschlossen, diesem Land noch eine Chance zu geben!" Er drückte sie fest an sich.  
"Ich liebe dich!"  
  
~~~ Ende ~~~ 


End file.
